


Night Activities

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Ruby, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ruby have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Activities

"Ruby- faster, please"

"Not yet Sam. Gotta earn it first."

Ruby kept up the agonizingly slow pace as she leaned down, licking and nibbling behind Sam's ear.

"You know the rules," she whispered as Sam whimpered underneath her. "Take care of me first, then you get to come. And I'm not ready yet."

"Ruby, please! I need- need to come!"

"Shhh. You'll get to come when you deserve to."

As Sam's moans and pleading began to get louder and louder, Ruby placed her hand over his mouth, still nibbling the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"You need to learn to stay quiet Sam. I'm planning on having a long night with you and I don't want to wake anyone else up. Or is it easier if I keep my hand over your mouth?"

As she felt Sam nod, she smiled into his neck.

"Then you let me focus on that. You just focus on not coming yet or I'll have to punish you. Understood?"

Hearing Sam whimper in response, she smiled again.

"Good. I have so many plans for you tonight Sam..."


End file.
